Beauty In The Moonlight
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off of the event of "The True Keeper Of The Heart". Hay Lin, like most girls and guys, feels akward about her body. So, it's Angelo's duty, as her boyfriend, to make her feel better. And maybe a little bit more.


_**Beauty In The Moonlight**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _W.I.T.C.H._ I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool.**

**Warning: This story is based off of the event of _"The True Keeper Of The Heart"._ If you haven't read this story, then I suggest you do before going any further with this story. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**_Hay Lin's POV_**

**_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder._**

Whoever said that, never went to high school! Cause in high school, beauty counts among us girls! We use make-up, do our hair, and/or wear clothes that show off our 'assets' to get the attention of the guys. Take my friends for example. There's Cornelia. One of the hottest girls of Sheffield. She hardly uses make-up to show off her natural good looks! And then there's her hair which she take very good care of. And I mean VERY good care. She's tall with a model's figure and blue eyes that make most of the guys in our school go ga-ga over her. Then there's Taranee. A lot of guys find her hot too! I think it's her glasses as well as her hair style. Either way she catches the boys' eyes. Next there's Will. If anything, it's her red hair that gets most guys to notice her. After that, it's her eyes and smile that gets them. Plus, she has a swimmer's body. That's a major plus. Then there's Elyon. Like most girls, it's her eye's and smile that get's the guys. She may be single but she has her admirers. And then there's my best friend, Irma. She has has a great smile and her eyes will get you attention. But let's be honest. Like Cornelia, it's her figure that the guys notice. She has curves in all the right places. And by that I mean her hips and chest.

And then there's me.

_Hay Lin._

_Skinny old Hay Lin._

I mean look at me! I'm so akward looking that it's not even funny! I have skinny arms and legs, big ears, and then there's my forehead! And did I mention that I'm an akward dancer? Some say that I'm cute, but I think they're being nice. And sure I may have a great boyfriend, but I think he can do a lot better than me. I mean I've seen what I may look like when I'm older, thanks to my Guardian form, but that's a long ways off. You'd think that being the Keeper would have a few perks, like a hot body. But nnnoooooo! I get nothing! I know he says that he loves me and that he doesn't care that I don't have a model's hot body, but there are times I think that Angelo is with me only because he's my Protector. I mean, yes. He shows me love just as Joel loves Irma, and Nigel loves Taranee, and Matt loves Will, and Caleb loves Cornelia. But... I don't know.

You're probably wondering where all of this is coming from. Well... I guess you can say this all started two days ago when I was eatting Lunch with the girls. Things were going great until...

_Flashback, two days ago..._

**_Normal POV_**

"What's wrong with you, Will?", Elyon asked Will who was squirmming a bit.

"It's my bra.", Will said. "I'm wearing this small one cause I have to wash my other ones. Not to mention buy some new ones cause I think I grew a bit."

"Well, that's a plus.", Cornelia said before eatting some of her sandwich.

"I hate bra shopping.", Irma said. "If a guy sees you looking at bras, they then start looking at your chest."

"Like you don't like the attention.", Taranee said with a smirk.

"If I were single, maybe.", Irma replied. "But I have a man, now."

"RRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiight.", Elyon and Hay Lin said together before giggling.

"Hey! Speaking of boyfriends, has anybody seen our men?", Will questioned.

"They're around here somewhere.", Irma said looking around.

"I remember Nigel telling me that they were going to eat somewhere else for some guy time.", Taranee said before drinking her milk.

"I need to call Matt and see if he's free to go with me to the mall.", Will replied as she pulled out her cell phone and began to call Matt.

"You're going bra shopping.", Cornelia said. "Of course he'll go with you.", she said getting a laugh out of the girls as Hay Lin stood up.

"What's up, Hay-Hay?", Irma asked her best friend.

"Nothing.", Hay Lin said smiling. "I just have to go to the bathroom.", she said as she tossed her trash in the trash can and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Hay Lin handled her business and washed her hands. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a ponytail that started at the top of her head. She then looks at the rest of her, but stops at her chest. She let's out a sad sigh as she cups her breast.

"Why can't you B-cups get bigger?", she questioned as she moved them up and down a bit. "I'm not asking for much. Maybe a small C-cup. Please."

Hay Lin then let out a tiring sigh before leaving the bathroom. Two days past and her friends noticed that there was something wrong with Hay Lin. But when they asked her if something was wrong, she'd tell them that she was fine and that she was just going through a funk. But they were still worried about her. But they also knew that Hay Lin would be okay and would go to her family if there was something wrong.

_End Flashback_

Right now it's night and Hay Lin had just gotten out of the shower and used her powers to dry herself and her hair letting it flow down her back. She's now in her bedroom dressed only in her white satin robe. She was about to put on some underwear when she looks at herself in her life-size mirror with her robe open exposing her body.

"I don't look to bad.", she says to herself smiling as she takes a pose. "But I wonder..."

Hay Lin goes and locks her door and goes back in front of her mirror and uses her powers to make herself look older. She then puts some of her hair in two buns on top of her head while she let the rest flow down to her knees.

"Wow!", she says with a smile as she admires herself. "The future looks good.", she says as she winks at herself as her cell phone rings.

She changes back to normal and undid her hair before she picked up the phone to see that it's Angelo calling her.

"Hello, handsome.", Hay Lin said smiling.

_Flashback, Angelo's bedroom..._

"Man! Did that shower feel good!", Angelo said as he stepped into the bedroom of his apartment. "All I have to do now is get ready for bed and kick back and watch some TV.", he said as he took his towel off and slipped a pair of boxer briefs on along with a pair of black sleeping pants and a blue robe with blue slippers.

Once he was dressed, he was heading for his Living Room when he saw that Hay Lin's bedroom light was on.

"I wonder what she's doing.", he said as he looked out his window. "Whoa!", he shouted when he saw Hay Lin walk in front of the mirror and make herself look older. "I never thought I'd see this much of my girlfriend so soon! I better call her!", he said as he reached for his cell phone while turning from the window.

Once he had his cell phone he used his speed dial and called Hay Lin.

"Hello, handsome.", Hay Lin said smiling.

_End Flashback_

"Hello to you, too beautifil.", Angelo said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much.", Hay Lin said. "Just getting ready for bed. My parents and Grandma are busy working in the resturant."

"Really now?", Angelo questioned. "Cause it looks to me like you're striking a few poses in your mirror."

"How did you...?"

"Your curtian's open, Baby.", Angelo said surprising Hay Lin as she turned around to see that her curtain was in fact open.

Not to mention that Angelo was standing with his back to his window.

"Eep!", Hay Lin squeaked as her face turned a nice shade of red as she ran up to the window and closed the curtain. "That's one downside to living across from your boyfriend.", she said as she picked up her cell phone and sat on her bed. "How much did you see?", she questioned while narrowing her eyes.

"Enough.", Angelo said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Like it matters.", Hay Lin said with a sad sigh. "It's not like you saw anything specail."

"Hay Lin?", Angelo questioned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing.", Hay Lin aid sadly. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow.", she said before hanging up her cell phone.

Suddenly, Angelo teleported into her bedroom scaring her a bit.

"Ahh!", Hay Lin yelled as she closed her robe.

"Not tomorrow! Now!", Angelo said as he stood in front of Hay Lin dressed in his black sleeping pants and a blue robe with blue slippers. "Now what's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing!", Hay Lin said while shaking her head.

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said in a way that said he wasn't buying it. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, Hay Lin."

"Well... I know you say you love me for me.", Hay Lin said getting a nod from Angelo. "But I just wish that I had a better figure! But instead, you get skinny, little Hay Lin!"

"Is that all?", Angelo questioned looking down at Hay Lin to see a tear or two roll down her face. "Come here, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he grabbed her hand and walked her over to her mirror.

He then turned her to face the mirror so she could look at herself.

"You may see a skinny little girl, but I see a beautiful woman who cares for others and is will to help a person in need.", Angelo said. making Hay Lin smile a little. "And I know I've said this before, but I think you have a great figure. For I love you for you.", he said making Hay Lin blush a little.

Angelo then moved some of Hay Lin's hair back revealing the right side of her neck and began to kiss her there making her quiver at the feel of his lips on her neck. Soon she began to moan at the feeling and being thankful that her bedroom door was locked as she arms dropped leaving her robe open knowing that Angelo would stop when she wanted him to. But right now she wanted to feel more as she sent the message to Angelo telepathiclly. And Angelo was more than happy to give her what she wanted as he slowly moved his hand up to her chest and gently cupped her breastes and began to massage them getting louder moans out of Hay Lin who dropped her shoulders letting her robe fall leaving he nude and at Angelo's mercy. He then stopped what he was doing and scooped Hay Lin up in his arms getting a spueak of surprise from Hay Lin as they looked into each others' eyes.

"Beautiful.", he said makng Hay Lin blush as she bit her lower lip.

Angelo then walked her over to her bed and laid her on it. He then took his robe and slippers off and got on the bed with Hay Lin, who looked so nervous that she looked away from Angelo.

"I'm sorry.", Hay Lin said as she kept looking away from Angelo. "But I... But I... But I don't think I'm ready for this yet."

"It's okay, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he gently touched the side of Hay Lin's face and turned it so she was looking him in the eyes. "I wouldn't make you do something you don't want to do.", he said making her smile. "But if you're open enough to it, there's something I saw on this late night movie that we can do."

"I guess.", Hay Lin said wondering what Angelo was talking about.

"I promise to be gently.", Angelo said before kissing Hay Lin, who returned the kiss which soon turned to making out.

As they were doing this, Angelo took his right hand and slowly made his way down Hay Lin's body and stopped at her inner thighs and began to move his fingers up and down the area making Hay Lin shiver a bit. He then moved his finger up to her area and felt that it was moist and ready for what he was about to do as he could feel her heart beating at a fast pace. Angelo then got off the bed and got on his knees and turned Hay Lin so she was laying at a sideways angle on her bed with her knees propped up as he pulled Hay Lin closer to him. Angelo then took a breath and began to pleasure Hay Lin's lower area with his tounge. At first, Hay Lin began to moan with pleaseure at what Angelo was doing. But once he hit that spot, Hay Lin let out a sharp gasp as she arched her back and twisted her body a bit.

Hay Lin never felt something like this before! It was a new sensation that she wanted more of as she began to let out louder moans of pleasure followed by her crying out "Don't stop!" knowing that her family members were still downstairs working in the resturant. But then Hay Lin began to feel something build up inside her.

"I... I feel... I feel something coming!", Hay Lin cried out in pleasure as her back arched even more.

Thanks to the movie he saw, Angelo knew what was coming as he pulled away just before Hay Lin reached her climax and... well... you know. Angelo then got to his feet and saw that sweat was dotting Hay Lin's face as she had a deep blush on her face as she was breathing heavy with her chest moving up and down rapidlly. Angelo then moved Hay Lin so that she was laying the long way on her bed. He then kissed her on her forehead and slipped on his slippers and grabbed his robe and was about to teleport back to his place when Hay Lin grabbed his wrist making him look down at her.

'Don't go!', she pleaded with him with him telepathiclly pleading eyes. 'Not yet! Stay with me for a while. Please.'

Feeling that she didn't want to be alone, Angelo dropped his robe and slipped off his slippers and laid on the bed with a smiling Hay Lin who scooted closer to Angelo, who held her nude form close to him.

"I love you, Hay Lin.", Angelo said to his girlfriend.

"I love you too, Angelo.", Hay Lin said enjoying the feeling of being held by her boyfriend before she let sleep overcome her.

About an hour later, Angelo slowly got off the bed and slipped on his slippers as he grabbed his robe and was about to teleport back to his place when he suddenly got a good look at Hay Lin's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful as she slept in the beauty of the moonlight. Seeing this, Angelo grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote somthing down and sat it on the stand next to her bed before teleporting back to his place. A few hours later, Hay Lin woke up with a slight chill. She then remembered that she was naked and covered herself with her sheet and blankets. She then noticed a note on her nightstand and reached out and grabbed it.

**_Hay Lin,_**

**_I'll see you tomorrow. My beauty in the moonlight._**

**_Love, Angelo_**

Hay Lin looks to see that the moonlight was indeed shining on her through the window. A smile graces her face as she folded up the note and put it on her nightstand. Hay Lin then curled up under her covers and let out a yawn as sleep started to over come her.

"I have to repay Angelo for what he did for me.", Hay Lin said before she fell back asleep.

**A/N: Now how many of you folks saw this kind of story coming? To be honest, I didn't know I had it in me. But on a serious note, this story only showed Angelo giving Hay-Hay a little foreplay. But we all know that foreplay can lead to sex. And sex, if unprotected, can sometimes lead to a lady getting pregnant. _So think before you act! Wrap it up people!_**

**Please review.**


End file.
